BTVS Episode 1: The Force Unleashed
by Trooper0007
Summary: The remaining gods of old are sick and tired of The Powers That Be's complete disregard for the welfare of Humanity. They come up with a plan to restore the Balance of the Universe and the force in the form of one man. That man is Alexander Harris. Notice: Being rewritten.
1. Intro

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

Episode I

THE FORCE UNLEASHED

* * *

><p><strong><em>The<em>_ Balance between Good and Evil have come undone! The demonic forces of evil have established several Strategic strongholds across the planet earth in the form of the Hellsmouths. The guardians of Humanity the ancient Pantheons of the gods have been forced to watch the group known as the Powers that be allow demonic influence on Earth to grow as they have ordered to stand down by the triad of the ancients. Over time The Powers that be have become corrupt and arrogant in their beliefs and further weakened the earth in their quest on maintaining their balance of Good vs. Evil. But some thing has intrigued the Olympian god known as Zeus. He witnessed in event that shouldn't have been possible. _**

**_A young man by the name of Alexander Harris has defied a prophecy made by the powers that be by saving the life of the current Slayer Buffy Summers. In addition to his defiance of the propchecy he has managed to split the slayer line in two after he gave CPR to her. Zeus in his own personnel quest to restore the proper balance of Light and Dark has called for his son Hermes to gather the two gods Raiden and Odin for a meeting of the Pantheons while his other son Apollo has been sent to retrieved the Egyptian Sun god known as Ra from His forced exile. _**

**_This is where our story begins._**

* * *

><p>Ok Guys, here is the intro for the rewrite of Xander Unleashed. I know that I bound to get some complaints about the format of this chapter and about some others things. But please keep in mind that I tried to make this feel as close as to the opening of the Star Wars Movies Opening Crawl. So I'm Sorry if you guys don't like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Meetings and the change in destiny

* * *

><p>Warning: This story contains harsh language so If you never heard the word Fuck, well you just did.<p>

* * *

><p>With the God known as Hermes<p>

Hermes was not having a good day so far. His father Zeus had ordered him to discreetly contact two of the remaining pantheons with a message to come to mount Olympus while Apollo and Dionysus were sent out to get Ra out of exile from the sun as quietly as possible. He quickly was able to find Odin as the Asgardians generally stayed in the Nordic countries after the Powers that be came into existence. When Hermes arrived at Valhalla he was greeted by Odin himself which didn't surprise Hermes as Odin was called the All-seeing father by the Asgardians for a reason and probably foresaw him coming. Without even hearing the message Odin agreed to come to the meeting allowing Hermes to disappear before the Powers could catch onto what Zeus was planning. However, when it came time to meet with Raiden Hermes had to go pay a visit to the Elder gods first in order to get permission to go into the other realms. The best part of this was that even if the Powers that be found out that he was meeting with the Elder Gods they wouldn't be suspicious as it quite common for Hermes to check up on the situation in the other realms in case it became a threat to the other pantheons. He quickly explained that his father Zeus had figure out a way to help humanity and not get into trouble with the creators. The Elder gods quickly agreed to allow Hermes to go in to Edenia as the Powers that be had started to encroach on the Elder God's territory when they allowed Shao Kahn invaded conquer several realms and almost let him take over Earthrealm before the warriors of the light barely managed to stop him. Plus the Eldar Gods were appalled by the Powers that be's treatment and views of their champions. Despite the spectre known as Scorpion ill-informed claims of them breaking their end of the deal that they had with him. The Elder gods had followed the wishes of his clansmen and made them like he was an undead warrior.

Hermes appeared behind Raiden who was distracted with battle plans with his allies.

"Greetings lord Raiden." Hermes called out causing the warriors of Light to look up to see him.

Raiden turned away from his fellow warriors to see Hermes the Greek messenger god standing in front of him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hermes what are you doing here and more importantly do they know your here?" Raiden asked in a curious but nervous tone.

"No, they don't know I'm here and second my father Zeus is having a gathering of the gods on Mount Olympus and requests your presences." Hermes answered Raiden's questions.

"Tell me will Ra be there as well." Raiden asked as he really didn't want to deal with the other Egyptian gods save for Set and Bast who Raiden trusted with his immortal life.

"That all depends on how well my half-brothers Apollo and Dionysus manage to heal up Ra." Hermes truthfully answered.

"I see then I will attend the meeting then." Raiden decided with finality.

"Good I will notify my father then." Hermes spoke before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Raiden just shook his head in amusement as he turned back to fellow warriors who were giving him a look saying start talking. Raiden sighed in defeat as he knew this would come eventually.

"You all are probably wondering who that was?" Raiden asked with some certainty in his voice.

His friends and allies nodded their heads in agreement. It was not every day that you meet see an unknown god appear out of thin air.

"That was Hermes Greek god of Messengers, Thieves, and travelers." Raiden commented like it was not a big deal.

A green clad woman asked "so do these Greek gods serve under the Elder gods lord Raiden?"

Raiden replied "No Jade, they do not answer to the Elder gods. They are in fact independent from each other."

This caused everyone to be confused as they believed that all gods obeyed the will of the Elder gods. Raiden chuckled at their confusion and quickly left to see what Zeus wanted before anyone could ask for more information on the Greek gods.

At Mount Olympus

As Zeus waited for his guest to arrive he remembered what his older brother Poseidon said that he Zeus needed to proceed with his plan with extreme care if it is going to work as the powers that be would move swiftly to deal with his plans. He pondered about how the powers that be will react to his plan to help humanity. His idea was to guide the young man he had in mind to the Star wars section of the chaos mages costume shop. Now came the problem of convincing the other gods of his idea. As if practiced all the gods he invited came. His sons appeared to have barely managed to heal Ra of his insanity just enough for this meeting.

Zeus spoke "gentlemen it has come to my attention of a way of helping humanity as well as striking a blow against the powers that be."

That caught everyone attention as normally you couldn't do either one without a harmful side effect occurring. If someone managed to find a way to take a potshot at the powers that be then they would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Zeus continued "I have already presented my idea to the creators and they have agreed to it provided I get help from you guys."

"This better be good Zeus as I was doing something important in the realm of Edenia." Raiden commented in annoyance.

Zeus smiled before he started speaking "Me and the Olympian Council have recently watched a mere mortal deified a prophecy that the Powers that be gave."

Zeus fellow gods remained silent in shock. It wasn't every day you learned that someone managed to defeat a prophecy as only a few people have the gift of freedom.

"Interesting I think I believe where this is going." Ra croaked out in his old voice.

Raiden and Odin turned to the oldest remaining god in existence outside of the ancient ones with raised eyebrows. If he already knew something of what Zeus was planning then it was bound to be good or at the very least interesting.

"Very well my plan is simple we turn this child into our champion but at the same time we make him the champion of Balance. The creators suggest that we take a page from the demigod child George Lucas and make him into a servant of the force." Zeus commented with hope that the others would agree to his plan.

Raiden and Odin were taken away by Zeus idea completely. While the force did exist in their Universe it didn't have that big of an impact on it like it did in the Star Wars Universe as the Powers that be curved it's influence in order to maintain their own authority and existence. Both gods remained silent trying to comprehend what Zeus was suggesting.

"I Ra the rightful king of the Egyptian pantheon support this plan on the condition that the chosen one experiences both sides of the force." Ra spoke with absolute certainty as he saw it as a way to punish Isis who had betrayed and banished him so her husband Osiris could take the throne that rightfully belong to his chosen successor Set.

Odin spoke next in a calm tone "I seconded Ra decision."

Everybody turned towards Raiden as they needed his and the Eldar gods support if the plan was going to work. He was looking far off into the distance communicating with his superiors.

After several minutes Raiden returned to normal and spoke the deciding vote. "The Eldar gods and I give our full support to your plan Zeus provided that you implement Ra's idea."

Zeus smiled in victory as his fellow gods had agreed to his plan. So the gods began to draw up the plans on creating the champion of the force. The plan involved a young man called Alexander Harris. They knew that the child needed a master to train him in the ways of the force. Zeus had the perfect one in his mind for his plan; He had to thank the creators for the fact that his son Hermes was such a huge fan boy of Star Wars. That and George Lucas was one of the few sons of Athena that didn't have blonde hair and or grey eyes.

Back on the mortal plane of existence

Ethan Rayne was not a happy camper. He saved hundreds of dollars on costumes for his shop when he had got a great deal on a large assortment of Star Wars costumes. Granted, a large assortment of the costumes he had was that of Imperial Storm troopers but he had a few very unique costumes. He had sold his only Freedon Nadd costume to what he thought was a vampire with too much hair gel in his hair but he quickly brushed it off as he realized that it would be still be very entertaining to watch. The final costume that he had to sell was driving him bloody mad. The packaging the costume was in had said "Jedi Adventure Robes" and had come with a prop lightsaber with ten lightsaber crystals ranging from Blood red to Jet black but so far, he'd found no one who was right for the costume. Ethan suddenly took noticed of a dark haired teenage boy looking forlornly at an assortment of toy rifles.

"Something I can do to help, young man?" Ethan asked causing the young man to jump in fright.

"Don't do that." The young men exclaimed as he clutched his chest right were his heart was.

"Sorry, force of habit." Ethan replied before extending a hand. "Name's Ethan and this is my shop so the only question that remains; something I can do to help?"

The young man took his hand and shook it. "My name's Xander and I was hoping to find something a bit more interesting than just a soldier." Xander said.

"I have something in the back that might interest you." Ethan said smiling as he led Xander into the back.

On a mannequin lay a set of white and brown robes that seemed to call out to Xander in a rather belonging way. Xander could almost feel a tingle run through his body as he felt the material and a smile appeared on his face when Ethan pulled out a prop lightsaber to go with it. He began to shake his head.

"There's no way I could afford this." Xander said to the shopkeeper disappointed.

"Nonsense, young man." Ethan replied. "A Jedi is needed to counterbalance another costume I sold to this peculiar individual who liked to stay out of the sunlight."

"Let me guess, it was a tall dark-haired guy with way to much gel in his hair?" Xander asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ethan replied with a question of his own.

He was surprised that the boy could make such an unformed guess as to who had the costume.

"It was a lucky guess." Xander said. "But the problem still remains that there is still no way I could afford this costume."

"Since my shop did so well, I would like for you to have it for free." The shopkeeper replied. "I consider this to be great for my business. Besides, no one else seemed interested in being a Jedi these days."

"Okay, sold." Xander said smiling. "Thank you."

"No, my friend." Ethan said returning the smile. "It is I who needs to thank you."

Later

The gods smiled as Ra finished his part by taking control over the chaos mage to convince their chosen champion by using the mage's true name which happened to involve the name Lucy. The remaining gods thanked Ra for his help and watched painfully as Apollo escorted him out so Ra could resume his Exile before the worthless house of life took notice of his absents in the sun.

With Xander that night

Xander stood at the Summers' front door dressed in his costume as the door opened to reveal Joyce who was surprise that Xander was dressed up as a Jedi Knight. It actually suited him as he was the kind of guy who acted like a knight in shining armor. If only her daughter would go out with him then she could die a happy woman.

"Nice costume Alexander." Joyce commented as she let him into her house.

"Thank you, Mrs. S." Xander replied as he walked in.

"I see everyone's wearing Star Wars costumes this Halloween." Buffy said coming down the stairs in her dress.

"Lady Buffy, Duchess of Buffdom, I hereby renounce spandex." Xander said to his blonde female friend who was wearing a brunette wig.

"If you like my costume, you ought to check out Willow's." Buffy said indicating towards the top of the stairs to see Willow dressed in her ghost costume.

"Now that Casper has joined us, shall we go?" Xander asked.

The small group of friends left the house to go to the high school to pick up their group of little monsters kids when the chaos magic washed over them and sent them to different parts of the town. Thus marking the birth of a New Jedi order in Sunnydale.


	3. Chapter 2

The Force Unleashed

* * *

><p>Galen "Starkiller" Marek woke up to find himself in some strange town on a primitive planet, but the town reeked with the darkside. If this was the afterlife then he was greatly disappointed by it.<p>

That's when he heard a female voice call out to him. "Xander, something hellsmouthy is going on here we need to find Buffy."

He turned around to find himself looking at a spirit that was wearing provocative clothing. He decided to ignore the spirits apparel and spoke, "excuse me spirit but I am not this Xander that you talk of I am Galen Marek."

The Spirit screamed in horror "not you to! Listen whoever you are; you are in my friend's body and I need your help solving this problem. My name is Willow"

Galen could not detect any deceit from the spirit. "Alright spirit I will help you for now."

"Thank you! Please follow me." The spirit called out as it walked away.

The two left to go find the person that the spirit called Buffy.

Elsewhere

The souled vampire known as Angel or better known as Angelus had lost control of body to ancient and evil spirit known as Freedon Nadd the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was confused at first but then he felt the darkness of the hellsmouth that lay underneath the High school's library. It was darker than anything he felt before in his life even on Korriban which itself reeked of the darkside of the force. The hellsmouth's evil energies strengthen him to higher levels of powers that he never dreamed of before. He quickly began to make plans of conquests of the planet until he felt the presence of a Jedi nearby. But he noticed something different about this Jedi that was oddly familiar to him. Then it hit Freedon Nadd like shock to his systems, this lone Jedi was capable of using both sides of the force at his own leisure. This made Nadd snarl in anger as this single Jedi could ruin his plans like his foolish master's first apprentice Gav Daragon did in order to stop him from conquering the Galactic Republic. He knew he had to deal with the Jedi first before he could begin his plans. He marched towards the one threat to his plans of glorious conquest of the galaxy.

In a higher plane of existence

The Powers that be were busy running around like chickens with their heads cut off as the force began to reassert itself back into the universe. They knew it would only be a matter of time before the Ancient Ones replace them with the force permanently. They also knew who exactly to blame for their problem, the remaining pantheons. The powers that be had been trying to destroy the last remnants of humanities pagan past for centuries in order for them to become the true rulers of Humanity. For the most part they were successful in destroying most of them but now all of their plans were in jeopardy as some of their most powerful minions who could only exist if the force had an extremely weak presence in the universe began to disappear due to their exposer to the force. Sadly they had no choice but to let the gods' worthless plan to continue on as the creators had given their blessings to it. They could always restore the balance of power back in their favor at a later date and at the same time get rid of that normal human in the Slayer's group who had been turned into the champion of the force. Besides what could go wrong in just one night?

Back in Sunnydale

Galen felt the dark presence in the force. It was far greater than his former master Darth Vader or even the Emperor's he could still tell that it was a Dark lord of the Sith Lord. He knew he had to deal with it right away besides the girl that the ghost called Buffy was completely useless right now. He found her screaming about some nonsense about something in a force awful language that he didn't understand. After several minutes of using the force to read her mind he lost what was left of patience, he commanded her to sleep using the force so he not have to deal with the massive headache that was building up. Galen quickly slung her over his shoulder and headed towards a house until he heard a scream of a girl in danger. He turned to see a voluptus girl dressed up like a Cathar trying to escape from some idiot dressed up like a pirate from Coruscant's past before the planet became one giant city. He quickly dropped Buffy with a loud thud coming from her body

"Don't worry, he'll be back. I am sure of it." Willow muttered to herself as she tried to calm herself.

A sleeping Buffy muttered something in French that wasn't understandable causing Willow to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Willow sighed in defeat as she stayed near the useless slayer.

Cordelia Chase had been running the down the street for several minutes, her costume was torn in several places revealing parts of her impressive bust and her hair was in complete disarray. There were several cuts on her face from her close shave previously from the pirate that was several yards behind her, chasing after her. Even then she managed to notice that Xander the king of the losers was running towards her, carrying what looked like to be some kind of sword handle.

"Xander, Larry is chasing me! You've got to help me!" Cordelia screamed out as she continued to flee from the creature.

"Fear not my lady! I will take care of this thug for you. Just get inside that house and you should be safe." Galen replied as he first pointed to Buffy's residence then charged towards the pirate activating Lightsaber much to Cordelia's surprise and horror.

"Oh no! The dufus was going to fight Larry by himself and is likely to get himself killed trying to help me! Where the hell is Buffy when you actually need her? The Slayer was like every other public servant here in Sunnydale. They are never around when you need them when they were there they're extremely incompetent!" Cordelia thought to herself in a panic.

Cordelia looked on in horror as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She prayed a little, hoping that somehow the loveable dufus who went to fight in her defense would be alright.

"Xander?" Cordelia said softly even as he approached the Pirate.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Galen responded and silently used the force to urge the girl to come to her senses and get into the summer's residence where it was safe before the pirate could harm her.

But Cordelia found she couldn't move even as she watched as Larry swipe his cutlass at Xander, only for it to be dodged by a swift roll to right that by Galen with no noticeable damage inflicted onto the former sith apprentice turned Jedi Knight. Using a powerful force push Galen quickly launched Larry into the side of a building knocking him out cold thus ending the fight before Galen was forced to kill him in self-defense.

"Xander, what's going on? Is he died?" Cordelia asked, as she had witnessed the so called geek king beat off Larry without any difficulty.

"It's complicated my lady. I suggest we get inside the house quickly, where it's safe. Then we can talk." Galen replied even as he grabbed Buffy off the ground and led Cordelia into the house. Cordelia was promptly greeted by an over excited and hyperventilating Willow Rosenberg, even while Galen dropped Buffy onto the couch.

"Cordelia!" Willow exclaimed as she rushed over to greet the cheerleader.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked Willow.

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school and we're your friends – well sort of." Willow started speaking to Cordelia like a parent would to a child.

"That's nice Willow. When did you go mental?" the Queen Bee of Sunnydale High sarcastically replied.

"You know us?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Yeah, lucky me. What's with the name game? And since when has Xander been all Mr. Jedi?" Cordelia demanded.

"Well it's kinda of complicated and a lot is going on." Willow answered with a sigh.

"No kidding. I was just attacked by Larry the Pirate. Look at my costume! Do you think Party Town's going give me my deposit back, not very fucking likely?" Cordelia spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Well we should be safe here now that thug is taken care of. Now all we have to do now is try to work out how to fix this problem." Galen said as he turned to talk to the girls.

"Okay I have an idea. You three stay here while I'll get Giles. If something else tries to get in, just fight it off." Willow stated to the group.

Galen was about to speak but then he felt the dark presence in the force from before nearby and closing in fast onto his position. He quickly turned to leave the house in order to confront the dark presence so it wouldn't threaten to harm anyone. Unfortunately Willow noticed Galen trying to leave and quickly tried to stop him.

"Where do you think you are going!" Willow demanded.

"There is a dark presence in the force coming this way and I need to stop it." Galen answered bluntly as he continued to walk towards the door.

Willow the spirit looked at him in horror as she realized that Galen could get Xander seriously hurt or killed. She quickly rushed to stop him but he left the house. Willow knew she needed Giles to help lift the spell over the hellsmouth.

"Cordeilla, lock the doors after I leave to get Giles help." Willow ordered not leaving any room for debate before leaving to get Giles.

With Galen

Galen calmly moved towards the unknown dark presence. He suddenly bumped into a vampire if he remembered correctly. The vampire just looked at him like an idiot before he charged at him. Galen quickly reacted in his own defense.

Spike had been minding his own business as he got ready to hunt the Slayer and her friends by gathering a large number of cannon folder minions despite the fact that Drusilla had given him a warning of two powerful beings that were going to clash on Halloween night. So imagine his surprise when the only boyfriend of the slayer had accidentally stumbled across him by chance. Spike's enhanced vampire senses told him that the human demon hunter was different in a very big way and that attacking him would be a fatal mistake. Sadly for Spike, he simply ignored his feelings, survival instincts and charged at Galen.

Spike heard a well-known snap-hiss that only occurred in a rather famous set of movies out of nowhere and suddenly felt a sharp pain where unbeating heart was. He looked down to see the handle of a weapon that only existed in the movies.

Spike managed to say "oh bugger."

But in his mind he was thinking "_I just got killed by a bloody Jedi! This is the second best way for a demon or a vampire to die ever of all time!_"

Galen watched as the vampire slowly started to disintegrate into dust. The vampire looked at him and smiled which confused Galen immensely. Normally when someone is killed by a lightsaber they go into shock but this vampire smiled. Galen decided to just ignore the vampire and move on to the Sith lord that was waiting for him.

With Drusilla

Drusilla felt her sired child Spike die at the hands of her Kitten who had been chosen to become the champion of the power by the gods of old. She quickly got over her lover's death and finished her feeding off of a foolish Jedi knight who had thought that she could challenge Drusilla. As Drusilla continued feasting on the Jedi's blood her powers grew more and more powerful than ever before and her long shattered mind began to heal itself due to the healing power of the force. She knew she needed to hide for the time being while her Kitten and her sire that was possessed by a dark presence fought it out to the death.

"Let us see which one of them is worthy of my attention." Drusilla spoke to herself as licked her lips of enriched human blood.

She got up to leave when she felt great pain emanating in her head. She placed a hand on her forehead as she waited for the pain to subside. After several minutes the pain went away and Drusilla walked away not knowing that she was slowly losing control of her body to a new being.

Back with Galen and Freedon

He finally found the sith lord they just stared at each other for a few seconds before Freedon grabbed his lightsaber and activated it with a snap-hiss the red blade of light came out of the handle. Galen activated his light saber having a navy blue blade come out of its handle. The two charge each other crashing their blades into each locking them in a blade lock. They both broke off spinning in a circle. That's when Freedon used the force to pick up a car nearby and threw it at Galen. Galen jumped upwards out of the way the incoming lightsaber then launched a force push at the sith lord, sending the sith back several feet. Galen reactivated his lightsaber and rushed at the fallen Jedi.

Freedon was no fool he knew that the Jedi was coming at him he brought up his lightsaber to block and stop the Jedi.

The two collided with great force, that's when Freedon decided to try a new tactic that his master was famous for. He was going to try converting the mysterious Jedi back to the darkside of the force.

"I sense greet anger in you Jedi but you do not use it." Freedon spoke as the two force users were in a sword lock

He pushed the Jedi away from him, "join me and together we shall conquer this miserable planet." Freedon finished.

Freedon hoped that the Jedi would submit himself. But what happened next dashed that idea.

"I have already served two sith masters; I will not serve another one." Galen called back

Freedon snarled "very well you leave me no choice but to destroy you Jedi Scum."

Freedon began to unleash a massive force lighting attack at Galen, but much to Freedon's surprise the Jedi countered the attack with his own force lighting. The two attacks clashed in a lightshow of death neither attack giving way until three minutes later Galen's Lighting attack started advancing slowly towards at the sith lord at a noticeable pace. Freedon who was unused to see a Jedi using sith lighting started panicking as the lighting move slowly closer towards him. That's when Galen broke off his attack and dodged the lighting coming from the sith and rushed the sith who could not react in time. Galen swung his lightsaber vertically cutting the sith lords head off in one single swinging motion. He had unintentionally ended two threats to humanity in his killing strike one in the form of a Dark lord of the sith and the other in the form of the vampire named Angelus.

With the Powers to be

To say that the powers that be were furious would be an understatement as all of their plans relied on Angel losing his soul when he slept with Buffy Summers. They needed to deal with this threat to them from the pantheons.

"Why don't we speed up the awakening of Kronos?" a male power suggested to his fellow Powers.

The powers quickly agreed to the idea as it would keep the Olympians quite busy while the powers dealt with the other pantheons save for a single female power

"We could weaken the magic around Apophis's prison." the female power suggested.

This caused the Powers to debate amongst themselves as both Kronos and Apophis hated the powers that be with a great passion.

"Let us put it to a vote then." An elder Power commanded.

With the gods of Olympus

The Olympian gods watched as Galen Marek possessed Alexander Harris destroyed all of the powers that be's plans by killing the possessed Vampire Angelus. The gods laughed at the misfortune of the powers that be.

That's when Hera in surprise turned and asked Aphrodite "why are you laughing? He just killed the slayers one 'true love'?"

The goddess of love snorted in response to the question and with complete and utter disgust in her voice answered. "Her one true love was a freaking corpse with the soul of a scumbag inhabiting it. I may be the goddess of love and lust but even I have my limits on romance."

This shocked all the members of the Olympian council as they always figured Aphrodite as a lover of the forbidden romances. They just now had to wait until someone broke the spell over the hellsmouth to begin the next phase of Zeus's plan. They didn't have to wait too long.

In the mortal plan of existence the next day

The Scooby gang was in the Library of the high school talking about any left over's they might have.

"I know French and English Etiquette much to my mom's great joy and to mine own as I can pass that French language test today." Buffy stated in a somewhat joyful mood.

"Well good for you Buffy." Giles answered somewhat concerned.

He turned towards Willow with some concern in his eyes.

"Nothings change for me Giles. Except for the fact that every once in a while I need to check to if I'm still solid or not." Willow answered truthfully.

"That's understandable Willow." Giles commented.

He turned to Xander and asked "What about you Xander? Is there anything leftover from last night?"

He was the most concerned with Xander and with good reason. Out of all them Xander was the most vulnerable when it came to being possessed as he didn't have any magical abilities or a slayer spirit to give him any protection.

"It's not much G-man. All I got from last night was the hard core training Galen received by Darth Vader and various other small things like the planets he visited when on missions for Lord Vader." Xander answered.

Giles however had the distinct feeling that he was being lied to. But before he could call Xander out on it the morning bell rang out signifying that school has started causing the group to leave the library and walk to their respective first period classes.

Xander was walking towards his math class smiling inwardly as practiced levitating several pennies that he had on him. Thankfully no one noticed due the Sunnydale syndrome as it would lead to awkward questions being asked that Xander really didn't want to answer right now.

"_Life is about to get interesting_." Xander thought to himself as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys have it a new chapter for you to read. Now onto more pressing matters for this story.<strong>

**Who do you want to take over Drusilla's body? The choices are:**

**Meetra Surik aka the Jedi Exile**

**Brianna "The Last Handmaiden"**

**Jedi Master Atris**

**Jedi master Lonna Vash**

**Next up I'm letting you decide who should be Xander's master. The choices are:**

**Meetra Surik**

**Kreia aka Darth Traya**

**Nomi Sunrider**

**Ulic Qel-Droma**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**I will take any suggestion for either of these selection provide I'm give a reason why.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Great Schism

* * *

><p>Xander was sitting in front of his clean desk. It had been two weeks since Halloween and he was thinking about everything in his life before and after the incident. His main thoughts were of Jessie and about how his conversion to a Vampire and subsequent death led Xander to hate everything that had to deal with the supernatural community.<p>

"_Calm yourself Xander. Anger leads to the darkside of the force_." Xander thought to himself.

Xander often found himself almost giving into his anger and hatred. If he was being truly honest with himself his new knowledge and powers terrified him greatly. The brutal memories of Galen training regime under Darth Vader did not help his nerves nor did it mean that Xander had the skills that Galen had. Xander's control over the force was spotty at best and nonexistent at worst. It was like trying to catch smoke, often barely slipped through his fingers and curling away into nothing. Other times it was there, unstable sure but there. His coin-floating abilities were growing slowly. Sometimes his control was better when he was irritated or angry and him being such a massive fan boy of the Star Wars franchise, made him very much afraid of those times he was nudging to close to the dark side. That was the main thing that was terrifying him to the point that it brought nightmares of the harsh sound of mechanical breathing of Darth Vader in his ears.

He knew that Willow was starting to get worried about him as he had complained about large headaches that he was getting almost daily. The truth was he was actually hearing everyone's thoughts all at the same time. It wasn't uncommon for him to be carrying a couple of bottles of Aspirin for his headaches. It was the only thing that was able to keep him from hearing everybody's thoughts. He knew that he couldn't tell his friends about the problems that he was having. Their solutions might and probably would kill him as they didn't understand the concept of the force and how it was connected to all living things.

He just needed to find a way to cope with it all. It was just then that his head started throb in pain as he experienced a memory of Galen. It was of Galen Marek when he simply known as Starkiller running through the halls of the Jedi Archives that was filled with thousands if not millions of datacards of information trying to reactivate the Jedi trails.

"That's exactly what I need to do!" Xander exclaimed to himself in glee as he ignored the pain that remained in his head.

He knew that the knowledge was still all there, deep inside of his head. Perhaps if he just wrote it all down on paper it could help reduce the pain that he was in. Sitting his room two days later he realized that it was both easier and harder than he had first thought. He had pooled his all of his money that he managed to save from his deadbeat father to buy a small black book filled with blank pages and with a clasp to keep it closed. He'd also spent some time buying good-quality pens to use. Sitting at his small work desk he opened the book to the first page, took out the pen and stared down at it. That led to the problem of where to start. He took out a piece of scrap paper and brained stormed several thoughts, rejecting them all one by one as he flipped through the knowledge in his head. After an hour of trying he threw down his pen in annoyance and disgust. If he had just started writing the first thing that came into his mind he'd end up with a book that wandered from subject to subject aimlessly making it useless to him in the future. He sighed in defeat and got up and walked over to his window and looked out over Sunnydale. The sun was starting to head down to the horizon, after which the local supernatural inhabitants would come out to play with unexpecting people. He would be out on patrol tonight with the others.

Turning back towards his desk he remembered the famous scene of Yoda from the Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back.

"Do or do not, There is no try." Xander quoted as recalled the famous line.

He went back to his desk and sat back down. Began to think about what to do

"There has to be a way to do this." Xander muttered to himself.

He paused for a second. Slowly picking up the pen once again he closed his eyes and tried to let the force flow through him. It eluded him for a while, staying just beyond his grasp. Instead of getting irritated like he usually did after every failed attempt in the past he persisted in calmly seeking out the force, waiting, slowly breathing as he merged with the force allowed it to flow through him as if it was always part of him.

On Mount Olympus

Zeus smiled as he watched Xander make a strong conscious effort in trying to using the force. He was at first concern that Xander's developing powers would overwhelm the poor boy, but he was prevailing over the problems like any true hero would. He had Chiron present in order to get his honest opinion about what to do next with Xander. Also present was the she-wolf Lupa who would have been very insulted if she hadn't been invited and Zeus really didn't need a repeat of what happened last time she was insulted. It took him months to regrow a certain part of his body and the Camp Jupiter had a zero growth that year.

"Well Chiron what do you think." Zeus asked the trainer of heroes.

"The boy needs a lot of training in the usage of his powers and how to use a sword, my lord." Chiron answered honestly to the king of the gods.

Lupa just nodded her head in agreement with Chiron's assessment as the boy did need to be trained in the usage of his powers. However there was something oddly familiar to Lupa about the powers themselves. It was as if she had seen a Roman unit doing the same thing he was capable of doing a long time ago.

Artemis snorted in disgust causing everyone to roll their eyes in annoyance. Everyone could honestly say that they knew what she was thinking at that moment.

Zeus decided to ask the next big important question that needed to be asked. "Do you think you can train him Chiron?"

Just then Hermes intervened before Chiron could answer. "Father I don't think that it's a very good idea or wise to have Chiron trained the young man."

Everyone looked at Hermes wanting an explanation for his comment as he just insulted Chiron who had trained many famous heroes such as Hercules. Hermes however knew what he was doing at least he hoped so.

"Chiron no offense or anything, but I believe you don't have the abilities necessary to train Xander in the ways of the force." Hermes defended himself.

Chiron nodded his head in understanding as he knew that Hermes had a point. He also didn't know anyone who was alive that could train him in the ways of the force.

Zeus sighed as Hermes had a point and decided to allow Hermes to find the best suitable Jedi master for Xander.

"Alright Hermes You can find the boy's teacher but Athena will be assisting you." Zeus decreed much to the horror of Athena.

It wasn't every day that your father makes you go through everything that was spawned off of your children's creations that you had called utter nonsense in his face. She and George still haven't spoken to each other.

Back with Xander

When he opened his eyes again he was rather startled to discover that the sun was on the horizon, and that his writing hand was cramping up with the entire book completely covered in writing. The writing however was not in the standard western alphabet, but rather it was in Galactic Basic, the common alphabet used in the Star Wars universe. He was even more startled to realize that he actually understood all of it and secondly he appeared to have written a training manual.

Holding his breath in his throat Xander flipped through the book. He quickly discovered that it was filled with the training methods of the Sith along with meditation therapies and techniques. On the second page were six lines of words that read:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
>Through passion, I gain strength.<br>Through strength, I gain power.  
>Through power, I gain victory.<br>Through victory, my chains are broken.  
>The Force shall free me.<em>

Xander immediately recognized the passage as the code of Sith. The fact that the first page of the book was marked as part one meant that there was a lot more information swimming around in his head. All thought it was not what he had in mind when he set out to write the book. It did accomplished what he set out to do as he felt a great amount of invisible weight lift off of his shoulders. His head felt different as well. It was not so much clearer as it was slightly more ordered than before. Sinking back in his chair he blew out his cheeks in a relieved sigh before he grinned for the first time in what seemed like an age.

"Well," he said, "It's a start."

Picking up the book he walked over to his closet, opened it and placed it on a small ledge that overhung the door. He'd find a safer place for it later. It was time to get some sleep.

The next few days went quite quickly for Xander. While his control over the force was steadily improving he still struggled to lift small objects. He could feel the force all the time now, some days he felt more powerfully than other days. His fears of falling to the dark side were still there lingering like a sword ready to strike him down, but he was quickly learning to control his temper, and when not to be too passionate about things. He could, occasionally, sense things about people, if they were angry or upset. But although he was learning, it wasn't fast enough. While all of this was going on; He had managed to fill out ten little black books that were filled up with careful instructions in Galactic Basic, lessons, observations, notations and treatises on how to be a Sith warrior. The books were detailed, thorough and enough to make Xander realize that his current knowledge and understanding of the force barely scratched the surface of what he needed to know. If there was one thing Xander realized, was that he needed to tell the best person he could think of about his little secret.

The Next Day

Rupert Giles walked into the school library grimly, his eyes flickering automatically to the shadows of the main room. Although he had put several wards on the main doors of the library with small protection spells that should theoretically repel vampires, it was better to be safe than sorry. He paused as he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Giles then notched someone was standing in the shadows by the stairs to the second floor bookshelves. Giles quickly got out his emergency stake that he always kept up his right jacket sleeve, the feeling of the reassuring weight of his emergency stake encouraged him to investigate. He slowly walked forwards towards the unknown person all the while keeping the tables between him and the shadowy figure for safety.

"Hello?" Giles asked. "Who's there?"

The figure looked up and Giles was relieved to see that it was Xander. The teenager closed a small book that he had been writing into, pushed it into an inside pocket and then stood up.

As he watched Xander walked towards him, Giles realized with a start the Englishman realized that Xander appeared a lot older than he actually did, like he had been through hell and back several times over and was about to repeat doing it again. The memories of World War Two veterans of Giles childhood surfaced.

"Giles," Xander said in his aristocratic accented voice that he was known to use when he was in a great amount of stress or when he accidentally slipped into it unknowingly, "We need to talk."

With Buffy and Willow

Buffy and Willow went to Angels place to check on him as they hadn't heard from him for several weeks, to find that his mansion was completely empty save for the occasional mouse or rat. In a panicked state Buffy started running around the abandoned building looking for Angel until she found a recite for a costume from Ethan's costume shop sitting on the island in the kitchen. Buffy broke down crying as she remembered what Willow had said that Galen had left at one point to deal with a sith lord who happened to be in the area.

"How could Xander do that to Angel, he knew that I loved Angel and that he was my soul mate. Xander's probably all happy inside himself that he murdered Angel!" Buffy ranted to Willow.

Willow in a meager defense of Xander responded with "I think we need to talk with Xander about this Buffy as he might not remember what he did on Halloween night."

The two girls rushed back to the library to confront Xander about his part in the death of Angel.

At the Library

Xander was practicing levitating a small plastic cup of water at the request of Giles who wanted to see how far Xander had progressed in his training after he yelled at him for thirty minutes for keeping his abilities a secret from him. It truly hurt Giles that Xander felt the need to keep his new found powers a secret from him. But unlike the girls he suspected that Xander was afraid of what might happen to him if he told them sooner. He was actually impressed with Xander's limited control over his powers. He was currently looking through the limited Watcher's council documents that he had in order to see if there was anyone or organizations in the past that might have had similar abilities to Xander's that had left documents Xander could use to further his training.

Suddenly Xander stopped levitating the cup leaving Giles confused until he heard Buffy barging into the Library demanding that Xander explain himself. This confused Giles as he had no idea what Buffy was talking about.

Giles voiced his confusion "Buffy what are you bloody speaking about?"

That's when Willow came in running she stopped beside Buffy grabbed Buffy's shoulder in order to catch her breath in between breaths she managed to ask "Xander do-_gasp_- you remember_-gasp_- killing Angel-_gasp_- on Halloween night?"

Giles looked at Xander wondering what he was going to do. If He lied Buffy was most likely try to kill him for his deception but if he told the truth Buffy would still try to kill him for his perceived murder of her "one true love" Angel. Xander was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place as the Americans like to say.

Xander just sighed in defeat "I do vaguely remember the killing Freedon Nadd at the time."

This was all Buffy needed to attack Xander she charged him screaming "you murderer!"

Xander had no choice but to dodge Buffy's attacks that probably used with full Slayer strength. She continued to attack him for five minutes while Willow just watched in mild interest like someone watching a boxing match. While Giles tried to stop the fighting but Buffy simply pushed him into a stack of books.

Xander was slowly backed into a corner by Buffy's brutal attacks.

"You'll pay for murdering Angel and hurting Giles!" Buffy yelled out ignoring the fact that she was the one who pushed him into the books.

Panicking Xander used the force in the hopes of pushing Buffy away from him to give him some breathing room instead he unleashed a barrage of force lighting at Buffy. It hit her die center in her chest sending her flying into a wall of the Library.

Buffy began to scream out in pain. It was like she was electrocuted over and over. Her clothes began to smolder from the intense heat while her skin began to blister from the intensity of the lighting. She had never experienced such pain before sure she had been injured before when she fought demons and Vampires but she was able to ignore the pain then knowing that her wounds would heal on their own overnight however right now it was like her slayer powers were refusing to work.

Willow was shocked and horrified at what she was seeing in front of her. She was shocked that Xander who she believed would tell her everything that was happening to him had kept a secret that she could have held over him in order to keep him under control. She was horrified that he would use said secret to hurt Buffy like he was.

After several minutes of using the force Xander stopped as he was exhausted from over exerting himself. He looked at Buffy and Willow who were just standing or sitting in the case of Buffy where they were trying to figure out what had just happened. Seeing an opportunity that he couldn't afford to miss out on Xander quietly left the library and headed home. The two girls silently watched him leave the building as they were still trying to figure out what had happened.

With the Pricks that be

The Powers That Be were beyond humiliated. They were forced to watch as their champion Buffy be thrown around like she was a rag doll at the hands of the champion of the force. The situation was getting out of their hands and fast.

"We need to deal with the force user right now." A female power demanded in anger.

A male power shook his head before speaking in annoyance. "How do you suggest we deal with him then Jasmine?"

Jasmine gave him a sinister smiled before she spoke "simple we get several Terentateks from the Star Wars universe and let them do all the work for us."

This caused the other Powers to nodded their heads in agreement with the idea. After all it was for the greater good of mankind. And when they meant mankind they really meant themselves.

At the Library

Buffy and Willow began to tell Giles their version of what had happen when Buffy tried attacking Xander. Needless to say Giles wasn't buying it one bit.

"Buffy that is the biggest croc of bull I have ever heard." Giles spoke in a calm tone.

"But Giles you're supposed to be on my side!" Buffy whined.

"You attacked him first when he gave you his honest answer." Giles reprimanded his charge.

"We need to remove his powers before he harms someone again, Giles!" Willow injected ignoring the fact that Xander reacted in self-defense.

"You'll do no such thing! We do not know what would happen to Xander if tried that." Giles ordered to the girls.

Little did Giles known Willow was going to do it anyway at a later date.

With the Council of the Remnant Pantheons

Zeus, Odin, Raiden were discussing what to do next. But this was a special occasion as they had several guests with today. With them was Ahura Mazdā the God of all that was good according to the Zoroastrianism religion. Despite the fact that ancestors of modern day Iran tried to invade Greece Zeus and Ahura Mazdā actually had a very strong friendship. Also present was everyone's Pantheons who wanted to see how the leaders would deal the situation.

"Gentlemen we need to better prepare the champion of the force for his destiny. So the floor is open to anybody's suggestions." Zeus spoke to everybody.

Odin stood up so he could be heard by everyone.

"What if we fused a copy of a force user who has experienced both sides of the force?" Odin suggested.

The other gods began to mutter amongst themselves while Artemis shook her head in disgust. As she truly believed that a woman would have been a better choice in this matter like all other matters, but it was not her place to voice her opinion. Plus there was something about the boy that was extremely familiar to her. She recalled her meeting and subsequent killing of a red skinned being who claimed that he was the last of his kind during one of her hunts. Zeus banged his gavel to bring order to the meeting.

"Odin do you have someone in mind?" Zeus asked with some uncertainty present in his voice.

"As a matter fact I do Zeus." Odin responded with great pride.

"You see after our first meeting I decide to have Loki do something productive for once and look for a possible teacher for the young champion. Then I heard of the Sith Lord Darth Revan a fallen Jedi Knight who had been redeemed due to his love of his fellow Jedi Bastila Shan." Odin explained.

"Tell us more, my friend." Raiden asked.

Odin went on to explain about how Revan was the greatest Jedi and Sith Lord in his time. He was a leader and a brilliant tactician and strategist. The other gods were sold on the idea quickly they looked into the Universe of star wars to find Revan with both his experiences as a Jedi and a Sith Lord. They found him battling a particularly powerful Sith lord in a fight to the death. With him distracted the gods copied everything about him his memories, his powers, and his skills. Unfortunately for Raven, he had token noticed of what the gods where doing to him and became distracted of what he was doing causing him to be defeated by Emperor Vitiate, dooming Revan to three hundred years of being in stasis.

However unbeknownst to the gods an ancient and powerful being had token noticed of the god's intrusion into their universe. The being was the Sith Emperor or better known as Darth Vitiate, the dark heart Dromund Kaas and of the reborn Sith Empire. Using his dark powers of the force, he created a small tear through the fabric of his universe, so he could "talk" with these strange beings at a later date of his own leisure.

Back with Xander

He was sleeping in his bed when the Greek God Morpheus appeared in the room. He placed the gift of Revan into the child knowing that the boy would need help so ease the merger by focusing on the good memories that Revan had. After doing that for three hours Morpheus turned his attention towards the bad memories that Revan had which were a lot compare to any other human that Morpheus has seen.

In Xander's Dreams

Xander was forced to watch as his souls merged with that of Darth Revan's he watched as Revan was forcibly taken from his family and fellow Clansmen on Mandalore by a Jedi strike team led by Nomi Sunrider. How he discovered the horrors of war during the Mandalorian wars fighting for the Republic. The memory of when Revan killed his own parents near the end of the second battle of Onderon. How Revan learned from a dyeing clansmen that he was from the Clan of Mand'alor itself. Xander saw how the Sith Emperor corrupted Revan and his best friend Malak to the point that they had turned against the very beloved Republic that they had fought so hard for against Revan's very own people no less. All the choices that Revan made during the Mandalorian war and his war against the Jedi.

As he relived all of Revan's memories Xander began to reflect on his own past experiences and decisions that he had made. He quickly realized that Buffy and Willow was using him like the Sith Emperor and like the Jedi council did with Raven.

Xander swore not to allow someone to do something like that ever again. The old Alexander Harris was dead in his place was Grey Jedi Knight Alex Harris.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there you guys have it. Another brand new chapter for you guys to read and enjoy for your own pleasure. The next chapter is where the person who takes over Drusilla's body is revealed.<strong>

**Here the current numbers for both polls.**

**Who takes over Drusilla's body:**

**Jedi Exile: 6**

**Brianna: 4**

**Atris: 2**

**Lonna Vash: 0**

**So the Jedi Exile is in the lead follow closely by Brianna. Because she has zero votes Lonna Vash is out of the running unless some miracle occurs before the next chapter is finished.**

**Now the poll for who will Xander's master. The current ranking is this.**

**Jedi Exile: 2**

**Kreia: 6**

**Nomi Sunrider: 1**

**Ulic Qel-Droma: 2***

**Obi-wan: 2**

**Alright looks like most of you are voting for Kreia. The little Star next Ulic's vote tally shows that the two people who have voted for him have given me good reason to overrule the vote in his favor.**

**Now I have one more thing to announce. I Am trying to think up a Sith name for Xander but can't come up with anything. If you have any suggestions please tell me. I have the reviews section open for everybody.**


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Revelations

* * *

><p>It had took Willow all night to gather the necessary materials to attempt to remove the force from Xander. She just knew that he would understand eventually that they were meant to support Buffy in her quest of protecting humanity from evil not to alienate her like he was doing right now. As she placed the last item in its proper position in the circle for the spell to work she began the dark Romani chant that she had read from Carte de demonice magic that she 'borrowed' from Ms. Calendar when she wasn't looking.<p>

_Oh, întuneric şi vechi spiritele aici ta servents umil cerere,_

_Eliminaţi forţa de viaţă a cunoscut o ca Alexandru Harris, pentru că el este_

_punctul culminant al prost informat lumină şi trebuie să înveţe sensul adevărat de putere,_

_vă rugăm să acorde această solicitare de băuturi spirtoase mare!_

The circle began to glow with a bright red light as the items began to burst into flames before turning into several piles of dusts. Just as quickly as it began to glowing of the circle stopped. Willow smiled thinking she just restored everything to her twisted version of normal but in reality it was far worse as she actually unleashed a great evil into her universe and nearly killed her childhood friend at the same time.

With Xander

Xander was getting in a couple of hours of light training in before the start of the school day when he suddenly doubled over in pain that had come out of nowhere. It was as if someone was trying ripe out the very living forces out of him. He collapsed onto the floor from the sheer pain that he was going through. It was like he was being stabbed with million white hot knifes all over his body.

"_Please make it stop, make the pain stop_." Xander mentally begged to anyone that would listen.

He silently passed into the land of dreams. As he lay unconscious on the floor of the library his body slowly began to change to reveal his true heritage. A birthright that was so dark and sinister that few beings could properly explain what it meant.

Jenny Calendar who had just walked into the Library with Giles who had been explaining to her everything that had been happening in Sunnydale since she had to leave for a mandatory computer teaching program that was in San Diego. To say that she was shocked that Xander was now able to use the force would be a massive understatement. When she saw Xander on the ground unconscious her parental mode kicked in almost instantaneously. She rushed over to Xander to see if he was alright and breathing. When she found his extremely weak pulse Jenny let out a sigh of relief Xander was breathing but barely. That was when Jenny noticed that noticed that his skin was showing signs of turning to a dark reddish hue instead staying to the familiar farmer's tan that she associated with Xander. The Red hue wasn't like when a person blushed, it had a more sinister feeling to the point that the hairs on the back of Jenny's neck were standing up. She hoped that Giles knew what to do.

"England I think you need to take a look at Xander's face right now."

When Jenny requested that he take a look at the young man that he viewed as the extremely annoying son that he never had and never will have, he carefully rolled Xander onto his back to see what Jenny was so concern about. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and fear, not for himself but for Xander. Instead of seeing the normal Xander that he was used to seeing everyday he instead saw one of the Watcher's council worst nightmares made reality. He was staring at a human/demon hybrid with a soul. Giles vividly remembered his early years when he was going through his watcher's training about how the instructors repeatedly tried to drill into his head that all human/demon hybrids were to be destroyed at all cost unless they had abilities that could be exploited for the greater good of the pure humans. It was one of the many things that Giles had to unlearn when he first came to the United States after he witness a Council wet squad kill several young children and their families due to them being Demigods.

Just then Giles remembered some of the Star Wars research that he had did performed with Xander after Xander had revealed that he could still use the force to a limited extent. He recalled how Xander once commenting on the fact that he had a generally easier time using the darkside of the force than then the lightside of the force. But what Giles was thinking should be downright impossible, but he remembered the golden rule of the supernatural that with magic almost anything was possible especially now that the force was involved. One of things that Giles distinctly recalled was a discussion that he had with Xander during one of their secret training and research sessions after he commented on the distinguishing features of the various Sith branch species and how they were eerily similar to a group of several extinct species of demons from the Western Sahara desert region of Africa. Xander had told him that George Lucas and his company LucasArts had a rather famous habit of basing everything in the Star Wars universe off things and events in their world so it was entirely possible that they might have based the sith species off of some rumors and ancient folklore that they might have heard. However Giles feared something else was in play that nobody knew about. Concern that his theory might be correct Giles gently lifted Xander left eyelid to check if Xander's irises had changed to match the color that was described in several ancient tomes about the extinct demons. Instead of the warm chocolate brown colored that were full of life that he hoped to find instead he found that they were replaced with luminous, sulfuric yellow irises that confirm his worst fears. Giles immediately felt a sense of great guilty and sorrow for the young lad. Xander was probably the last known descendant of that species and all because of the overzealous and fearful nature of human beings towards the unknown.

Just then Jenny spoke snapping Giles out of his train of thoughts.

"Giles, What are we going to do? I mean Buffy and Willow have been looking for an excuse to get rid of Xander for some time now and this will allow them to do so. However in Buffy's case she might kill him for being part demon." Jenny asked with great concern for Xander.

Giles frowned as he began to think about what to do. Jenny was right on all accounts. His charge Buffy would eagerly try to make an attempt on Xander's life under the guise that she was simply killing off a being that was in the eyes of many magical organizations an abomination regardless of the fact that said being had been fighting for humanity for a while now. The sad thing about many of these organizations was that they saw everything in black and white everything was either good or evil or in the case of the house of life Order and Chaos. True there are some members of these organizations like Giles that saw everything in shades of grey, but people like that were few and far from positions of power that carried any significant amount of weight in their organizations. He quickly formulated a plan to protect Xander for the time being until they could figure out a more suitable plan of action.

"We need to keep him safe until he comes around. We could take him to my apartment so he could recover? Giles suggested as he unlike Jenny didn't have to been at the high school until an hour before it began, he just like showing up to work a couple of hours early to get some paperwork done before Buffy showed up.

"My only concern is that Xander would get into trouble with that pig Snyder for missing a day of school." Jenny commented.

"You obviously don't know that Xander shows up for school every day of the week so he can afford to miss a few days." Giles responded jokingly to Jenny before he began to chuckle at her god smacked expression.

"Just shut up and help me cast a glamour spell over him to make him look like he normally does so we can avoid most of the unwanted questions." Jenny answered back to Giles in annoyed tone.

Giles immediately stopped chuckling as he had heard the unspoken threat that she had made towards him. He quickly casted a Glamour charm over Xander that hide his appearance from everyone including the Slayer. After seven long agonizing minutes of sneaking around, Jenny and Giles managed to get Xander off of school grounds before anyone could notice him and Jenny carrying Xander off for his own safety.

Seven hours later

Xander awoke to find himself on a couch. This confused him as to where he was because the last time he checked Giles refused to have a couple of couches in his library saying that it would encourage the gang to lounge around instead of doing something more industrious while they were in the library. He bolted up straight as he took noticed of the fact that he wasn't in the school library. The suddenness of him sitting up caused his get motion dizziness as the blood rushed to his head. He placed a hand on forehead as he adjusted to the sudden rush of blood to his head at sudden movement that he had made.

He got out of his bed and looked down to see that all his clothes were still on him. He let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been taken advantage of while he was unconscious. He started walking around until he found a note of the fridge that was written in Giles hand writing. Xander read the note:

_Dear Xander,  
>Me and Jenny found you passed out on the Library floor took you to my apartment. Please remain here until I get back we need to talk.<em>

_-Giles_

Xander let out another sigh of relief as he was at the home of Giles. He noticed that Giles had written a P.S. that read.

_You're allowed to eat some of my food not all of it._

"That cheeky British bastard." Xander muttered to himself amused.

Xander looked at the clock that was hanging over the oven and noticed that two o'clock meaning that school was almost over. He knew that there was no point of going to the school as there was only thirty minutes left. So he had no choice but wait for Giles to return to his place of residence. Having nothing better to do Xander began meditate in one of various meditation techniques that he read from one of the black books that he had written when in a trance.

After what appeared to an endless amount of time of meditation Xander felt the presence of Giles and Ms. Calendar approaching the door but he paid no attention until he felt the presence that was oddly familiar to him in the force but what in the bloody name of the force was she doing here in this universe of all places?

Xander got up from his meditation position to greet the two adults. Giles opened the door the door to find that Xander was standing in front of both him and Jenny with a grim expression on his face as if he knew what Giles had to say was going to be terrible news for him.

"Xander I think you need to sit down for this." Giles spoke solemnly as he led both Jenny and Xander over to the couch.

Xander looked at Jenny wondering why she was with them. Giles seemed to have picked up on Xander's confusion as to why Jenny was with them.

"Don't worry Xander Jenny knows about you being able to use the force, you can trust her." Giles answered Xander's unasked question.

Xander just nodded his head nervously as he didn't know what was going on. Giles sat down in a lounge chair across from Xander. He sat quietly with his glasses in his hands as he was cleaning if he was trying to figure out how to explain something.

"Xander how much do you know of your family's ancestry?" Giles asked Xander with great curiosity as Xander never really talked about his family unless it was about his mother's lack of cooking skills.

Xander let out a painful sigh knowing that his shameful domestic life was going to be revealed.

"My parents don't really talk about their families or their past that much." Xander answered truthfully to Giles.

"I see, then that actually explains a lot." Jenny commented to Giles with annoyance as they were still in the same position as before.

Giles simply ignored Jenny's comment and continued talking to Xander.

"Xander I need to show you something can you follow me please." Giles requested as he got up.

Xander not knowing what was going on got up to follow Giles. Giles led to him to a mirror that was hanging from the wall.

"Xander what I'm about to show you will make rethink about what you are." Giles spoke to Xander.

"What are you talking about Giles?" Xander asked in great confusion.

Giles didn't answer him verbally he just simply lifted the glamour spell that made Xander look normal. Xander watched as his skin went from the fair human skin toned that he was used to seeing every day to the red skin tone of the sith species. So Xander did the one thing that came to him at that moment. He fainted and collapsed onto the floor from shock at his appearance.

"Well he took it better than I expected." Jenny commented with all seriousness in her voice.

Giles just sighed and picked Xander up off the floor and dragged him back to the couch.

"Jenny can you please watch over him for me tonight, while I go back to help Buffy prepare for tonight's patrols in the town's graveyards." Giles requested as he walked towards the door of his apartment.

"Sure thing Giles it's like I nothing better to do tonight" Jenny sarcastically respond as Giles closed the door behind him ending the discussion before it truly could begin.

"Great I'm stuck with the Human/Sith hybrid that could possibly kill me in his sleep." Jenny muttered to herself in annoyance.

She looked at Xander who began to mutter "the darkness is coming to universe. The galaxy must unite behind the Shepard in order to survive."

"Could this week get any worse?" Jenny asked herself as she realized that Xander had just given a prophecy of the future.

* * *

><p>Drusilla was rocking back in forth as her soul began to leave her body in order to make room for the new soul that was inhabit her body with her own soul. However as her final moments approached instead of the fear of dieing like she used to feel since Halloween night where she feed upon a unexpecting Jedi woman who was trying to help herbut instead she felt relief as her suffering was coming to the end. It was as if the Jedi's soul was comforting her in her last moments on God's green earth.<p>

"I wonder if I'll get to see my family again in the afterlife." Drusilla asked herself.

"_I'm sure you will child for you have done nothing wrong except for when you were not well or you did it in order to survive_." A female voice spoke out inside Drusilla's head as it sympathized with Drusilla for not being able to see its loved ones for centuries since its death at the hands of a supposed ally.

As Drusilla's soul left it mortal shell various changes began to occur. As Drusilla's brown eyes were replaced with those of a sympathetic set of blue eyes. But the most important change was not on the outside but in the inside of the body. Drusilla's long disused heart began to beat at a slow but steady pace indicating that the new being now inhabiting Drusilla's body was alive.

The new woman got up off the floor and looked out the window to the night sky and began to shed tears at the passing of Drusilla.

"May you go and become one with the force in peace dear child." The woman spoke as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

She quietly left the place of Drusilla's passing into the next life. She looked around to see that she was on the outskirts of a small primitive town. Not known what else what to do see reached out with the force look for someone that might be able to help her adapt to this new world. She immediately felt a massive presence in the force that was strangely familiar to her but what took her immediate interest was the fact the presence in a great amount of confusion as to what it was. The woman began walk towards the presence as it was mostly likely the only thing that could explain to her what was going on.

"Look out galaxy Meetra Surik is here to stay." The now identified woman proclaimed as walked into town.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Warren Mears certified evil genius was walking home from the nearby hardware store with his purchased supplies for newest creation while he was plotting his eventually takeover of Sunnydale when something charged at him and rammed him into the bushes. He looked up to a sight that shouldn't be physically possible. Standing on top of him was a terentatek. Normally being the science geek that he was he would have extremely excited to see something from the Star wars universe actually existed but he noticed that the creature was looking extremely hungry at the moment and he was on the menu. So Warren did the one thing that a person in his position could do he screamed as loudly as he could hoping that someone would come and rescue him from his immediate death. But alas it was to no avail as the darkside creature began to eat it easily caught meal with great vigor. A couple of minutes later four more Terentateks appeared out of nowhere and began to prowl around Sunnydale looking for their favorite prey.<p>

**Alright a new Chapter for you guys. Sorry in advance that it isn't as good as the other chapters but I'm currently really busy with school work. Also I was thinking of having appearances from certain charaters from the Knights of the Old Republic, the old republic, the force Unleashed, and the Star wars movies.**

**Here's the list just say yes or no for each charater.**

**Brianna**

**HK-47**

**Vrook**

**Malek**

**Kreia**

**Darth Malgus**

**Darth Scourge**

**Juno Eclispe**

**Kota**

**PROXY**

**Luke Skywalker**

**Han Solo**

**Leia**

**more may be add onto the list at a later date. finally what do you think of the name Darth Zarathos for Xander's sith name?**


	6. Chapter 5

A New Ally and Master

* * *

><p><strong>There are some hidden Easter eggs from several other franchises hidden in this chapter. Also I want to apologize in advance if the Characters seem out of character in this chapter. Also I have no fucking Idea how a Terentatek feeds on its prey as Wookieepedia doesn't explain how so don't get on my case about it please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! Xander's new master will be reveal.<strong>

* * *

><p>Meetra Surik was walking down a street filled with small apartments with a determined but grim expression on her face. She felt the evil of the place as she walked towards the presence that she felt earlier. The place was not as evil as Dromund Kaas but it came in a very close second. She continued onward to her goal knowing that the presence was probably her best and only shot to adapting to her new surroundings. She continued her journey hoping that nothing would side track her on the way. It wasn't that she unwilling to fight as that was sometimes required from a Jedi knight which was something that the Jedi council forgot during the Mandalorian wars. It was the fact that she didn't have a weapon of any type with her at the moment and that meant that she had only the force to rely on. While the Force is indeed a powerful ally to have it did have a major drawback that many Jedi learned the hard way in the middle of a fight. If a Jedi were to rely on the force to much during a battle they ran the risk of over exerting themselves which could be fatal in the heat of the battle. This was something that she saw happen repeatedly during the war and one of the main reasons why so many Jedi succumbed to the darkside during the final battle of Malachor V.<p>

"I'm almost there. Maybe now I can get some answers over what is going on around here." Meetra thought to herself as she drew nearly the location of the force sensitive being.

She silently walked up the flight of stairs until she was in front of the door that kept her from seeing her goal.

Elsewhere

Jasmine was currently in the realm of Hades looking for the one being that was vital to all of the Powers that Be's plans. It had taken a lot of work on her part to convince Minos to tell her where that pathetic Olympian god Hades sent the fallen Vampire Angel. To her anger Hades had sent the fallen Vampire to the one place that the Power's didn't have any authority over, the realm of Tartarus. She had to make this fast before that cursed god Thanatos appeared.

"You dare trespass into Lord Hades's realm uninvited Power! The ancient ones will hear about this!" a male voice yelled out in anger and disgust.

A lean and muscular teakwood colored man with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down past his shoulders and with wings on his back that glimmer in shades of blue, black, and purple appeared out of thin air.

Jasmine snarled at the sudden appearance of Thanatos appeared. It put all of the Powers that Be's plans as well as her personal dastardly plans in danger.

"This does not concern you Olympian dog." Jasmine spat out.

"On the contrary Power it does concern me as you are trespassing on Greek territory and planning to steal a soul from Lord Hades that rightfully belongs to him which is unforgiveable and forbidden by the ancient ones." Thanatos replied in equal amount of hatred in voice.

Jasmine frowned as Thanatos was not backing like she had hoped for. The fact that he was mentioning the ancient ones who wrote all of the laws that all immortal beings are required to obey made the situation even worse as there was no possible way to cover up this open aggression and violation of the ancient laws. It was time for her to resort to her own plan of getting Angel's soul. She would threaten the one thing that Thanatos held dear the most.

"Well then Thanatos If you don't stand down, I will make sure your daughter Erinys will suffer for your defiance of the Powers that Be." Jasmine threatened.

Thanatos was shocked by how far the Powers would go just to retrieve the soul of Liam. The idea that they were willing to risk a full scale war just to retrieve a single corrupt soul greatly disturbed Thanatos, the fact that his only beloved daughter Erinys would be the first victim of the war that was being silently threatened with made the Thanatos hesitate. Unsure what to do Thanatos reluctantly backed off and quietly left to warn his Lord of what the Powers had done. Jasmine simple gave a sinister smile at the small victory that she had gained over the Olympians. She simply walked towards her goal of retrieving the soul of Powers That Be's champion from his rightful punishment.

Back with Xander and Jenny in Giles apartment

When Jenny first opened the front door to Giles Apartment to see Drusilla standing there with a look of confusion on her face as if she was not expecting to see a hostile person open the door. Xander who was just now recovering from his faint spell walked over to prevent a massive catfight from occurring.

"Jenny calm down that isn't Drusilla." Xander spoke as he gripped her shoulder to prevent her from doing anything rash to the woman standing before them.

"What are you talking about Xander? That's Drusilla standing in front of us." Jenny exclaimed in confusion by Xander's comment as she tried to launch a spell at the woman.

"Search your feelings you know it to be true." Xander commanded Jenny as he mimicked Darth Vader statement from the Empire Strikes back perfectly.

Jenny stopped struggling as she was greatly unnerved by Xander's imitation of one of the most powerful Sith lords in the Star wars universe. She looked at the supposed to be Drusilla to see that she was also unnerved by Xander's actions. If she was the real Drusilla then she wouldn't act like this then she noticed the woman's eyes. There was no spark of insanity in them there was only looks of confusion and life held within them.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked the mysterious woman who looked like Drusilla.

"My name is Meetra Surik" Meetra answered as she calmed herself down after the stunt that the boy pulled in order to diffuse the situation.

"Ok Meetra what do you want?" Jenny demanded as she was still nervous about the situation.

"I want to know where exactly I am. Because one moment I was giving my final good byes to my friend on the material plane of existence the next thing I knew I was inside the head of what you people call a vampire." Meetra requested.

"You are currently in Sunnydale of the State of California which is part of the United States of America, a country that is on the planet known as Earth." Xander answered.

"So where exactly is this planet located and how far away is it from the Galactic Republic?" Meetra asked as she wanted to get back to the republic as soon as possible.

"I don't know how to put this in an easy way for you to understand, but the Galactic Republic doesn't exist in this Galaxy or even in this universe." Xander again answered.

As soon as Xander said that Meetra slumped down to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably. She wanted to deny what Xander had said but the force was telling her that he was telling her the truth. She couldn't believe what she had been told. The one place that she had known all of her life was non-existent in this galaxy but that raised the all-important question of how did these people know of the Republic.

"How do you know of the Republic then if it doesn't exist?" Meetra asked in between her snobs of tears.

Xander looked at Jenny for some advice as he didn't know what to do with the situation in front of him. Jenny just rolled her eyes in annoyance over the fact that Xander like any other male didn't know how to comfort a woman who was in shock and in need of some comforting. Jenny calmly but nervously walked over to the crying woman and kneeled down next to her and began the process of calming down.

"Please come inside so we can talk about the things that are important for you to know." Jenny spoke as she led the crying Jedi inside the apartment.

Xander silently closed the door behind them so as to avoid a conflict with the local night life as an open door meant an invitation to enter for Vampires.

"_Giles is going to have a heart attack when he comes home_." Xander thought to himself as walked towards the two women who were deep in conversation.

With the Vampire Slayer and Company

Buffy was currently sitting in front of the main table that was in the center of the library looking through books for demons that basically drained the human body dry of it blood after she had found several bodies that had been mauled so badly that she couldn't identify them. At first she thought that it was some extremely demented vampire that was doing this for kicks. But the way the bodies had been torn to pieces had suggested otherwise as one of the bodies that of a young girl had a massive gash across her chest with an equally massive bite mark that looked like a great white shark had bitten her. The fact that Xander and Ms. Calendar wasn't with them to help out made the situation even more unbearable for Buffy.

"Willow have you seen Xander at all today?" Buffy asked her red headed friend.

"No I haven't Buffy, maybe he took the day off in order to think about what he has done." Willow commented to blonde friend.

"I hope so because that lighting of his really fucking hurt." Buffy answered back as she recalled her pain experience on the receiving end of the attack.

It was as if he had poured a ton of ice cold water than ran an electrical current through her multiple times.

"How about you focus more on trying to find out what are mysterious demons are rather than what has happened in the past." Giles lashed out at the two girls.

"But Giles those powers of his are so unnatural!" Buffy whined to her watcher.

"That's actually not true Buffy I have found evidence that there were several past elite units in various organizations that shared similar abilities with Xander." Giles replied trying to calm his charges paranoia.

"Really Giles and what type of organizations are we talking about here?" Willow eagerly asked hoping to do more research on such organizations in the hopes they knew a way of removing such powers from a person.

"Well for starters you had the Brotherhood of Constantinople which was wiped out during the sacking of the very city that they bare in their name by the marauding Christian Crusaders of the forth crusade. Next there was the cult of Romulus that was hunted down and exterminated by the Catholic Church in 1010 A.D. after being accused of witchcraft by several clergymen." Giles listed off to the girls.

"Um Giles I never heard of these orders before. Are there any really famous orders that had people like Xander in them?" Willow asked.

"Actually yes I was getting to that; the Knights Templar had a secret sect that had powers like Xander's before they were wiped out on the orders of King Philip IV of France who was in massive debt to them." Giles responded nonchalantly.

The girls immediately straighten up at the mentioning of the Knights Templar which was perhaps the most famous order of knights in history. If they had a sect that had powers like Xander did then maybe they had the answer to the current situation that they were facing.

Almost like he was reading the two girl's minds Giles spoke out "It is possible that the order of Octavian also left some documents behind after their destruction but if they did then the only ones who would have the documents would be in the hands of the Iscariot of the Catholic Church."

"Can't the watcher's council just request the Catholic Church to hand over the documents?" Willow asked not knowing the group's bloody reputation towards non-Catholics.

"Good Lord Willow! That's just asking for trouble. The Iscariot are nothing more than psychopaths that are sanctioned by the Church to kill anyone that is affiliated with the supernatural that includes the slayer." Giles responded in alarm by Willow's suggestion.

"What do they got against the slayers?" Buffy demanded as she was annoyed that another group of people wanted to kill her just because she was the slayer.

"They view anything that has been touched by the supernatural to an affront to god. So the Slayer which is a single girl that has been mystical empowered using a shadow demon is seen by them as an abomination that needs to be destroyed at all cost." Giles retorted to Buffy's rant.

"Giles is there any group of people besides the Watcher's council who don't want me dead just because I'm the slayer?" Buffy miserably exclaimed about her lack of allies in the world.

"I'm sorry to say this Buffy but not very many groups want to deal with the slayers or the council for various reasons." Giles grimly answered.

He knew the council's inability to make allies was easily it greatest weakness. Giles and other like-minded watchers have long argued that the Council needed to make desperate reforms in order to improve relations with other organizations. Sadly Quentin Travers and the conservatives who were in power rejected any and all proposals that would change the organization and cause them to lose power.

Just then Jenny appeared out of thin air scaring the girls out of their mind from instantaneous appearance inside the library. Giles looked at the Technopagan who was slowly worming her way into his heart. Giles however took note of the seriousness that rested on her face. Something important must have happened.

"Jenny why are you here I thought you were supposed to be watching Xander?" Giles partially lied in front of the girls.

"Sure Giles leave me to watch over the person who can kill me with their mere thoughts." Jenny responded.

The girls flinched at the possibility of death at Xander's hands. Willow however flinched even more so as Xander still had his powers and if he learned of Willow's attempt to remove his powers then he might actually do that to her, friendship be damned. Jenny turned to face Willow and stared at her. She went pale thinking that Jenny knew that she had stolen the Carte de demonice.

"Why are you here Jenny?" Rupert asked more forcibly than before.

"I need to talk to you in alone, Rupert." Jenny spoke silently with Giles barely able to hear what she had said to him.

Giles immediately understood that it involved Xander and motioned her to follow him into his office. She silently followed him into the office not knowing that she was going to create untold case for Giles.

"What do think they're going to talk about Buffy?" Willow asked nervously as she believed that Jenny was going to tell Giles what she had done.

"I don't know Willow, but I have to guess that it involves Xander." Buffy spoke spitting out Xander's name like it was a curse.

"Maybe we should listen into their conversation, Buffy." Willow suggested to her remaining friend.

"Cast a spell so we can hear them." Buffy ordered to the Wiccan in training.

Right before Willow cast the spell she heard a female voice whispering into her mind.

"_**Why are you serving a person who is beneath you when you should be in charge?**_" the voice asked Willow.

Willow quickly pushed away any thoughts of betrayal aside and cast the eavesdropping spell that she had study on her own. She needed to remain loyal to Buffy. At least for the time being when all of their lives weren't in danger. The voice did speak the truth, why was Buffy who was nothing more than the muscle of the group be the one who was in charge when she was the brains of the group.

The two girls quickly quieted down in order to listen in on the conversation that was going on in the office.

-X-

"Something weird is going on. I mean one moment I keeping an eye on Xander the next I'm talking to a woman who claiming that she had taken over Drusilla's body." Jenny spoke in a calm matter.

"Fascinating, this is unheard of a soul taking over the body of a vampire." Giles remarked as he cleaned his glasses.

"It gets weirder Giles. The woman was asking if it was possible to contact the Galactic Republic and she had mental breakdown when she learned that it didn't exist in this universe." Jenny spoke slightly worried and angry that Ethan may have triggered something on the apocalyptic level.

"She could be insane after all she did spend some time inside Drusilla's mind." Giles suggested as a possibility.

"She isn't, Xander confirmed that she was telling the truth when she explained how she got into our universe." Jenny said shooting down Giles idea.

"Well do we have any idea who she is then?" Giles asked worried that Jenny left Xander alone with a possible threat.

"Her name is Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile from the planet Dantooine." Jenny answered thinking about how to turn this to their advantage.

"Did she tell you why she was exiled?" Giles asked worried that the woman was a dark Jedi.

"Apparently she was exiled because she deified the High Jedi Council of Coruscant decision to not fight against the Mandalorians who were invading the Republic." Jenny responded as she shrugged her shoulders at the stupidity of the Jedi council.

"I see so she wasn't exiled for any wrong doing." Giles muttered to himself.

"Rupert I have an idea. Maybe we should ask her to train Xander in the ways of the Jedi. I mean she was a Jedi Knight and Xander needs to be trained in ways we can't provide him." Jenny suggested to her fellow teacher.

Giles began to think about Jenny's idea. It was true that Xander needed the specialized training only a Jedi could give him but the plan revolved around this Meetra woman agreeing to this idea. However the needed for a suitable master overruled any objection that Giles might have had.

"Alright after I'm done here we'll meet Ms. Surik and ask her to train Xander in the ways of the force." Giles spoke with finality on the subject.

-X-

Outside the office Buffy was absolutely furious that Giles and Ms. Calendar were going out of there to get Xander a new trainer further his abilities as a warrior while she who happen to be the slayer was not receiving the same training. In her anger she stormed out of the Library and head back to her house not wanting to deal with anymore crap that involved Xander.

"_It's just not fair! Why does Xander get his own private trainer and I don't. I mean sure he needs help to control his powers but still I'm the Slayer my needs should take first priorities over his._" Buffy thought to herself as stormed into her house.

She fell on top of her bed think how it wasn't fair. She quickly fell asleep with dreams of her and Angel being romantically involved.

At Giles's apartment

Xander was staring at Meetra intently as she used the force to cut her hair to her own preference. While Xander figured that what she was doing was a miss use of her powers he couldn't really call her out on it as he had used his limited control over the force to make Principal Snyder's life miserable for the crap that he pulled over the student body.

Just then Meetra stopped what she was doing and turned to face an empty space that was to the right of Xander. Xander quickly became confused until he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force and turned to the same spot that Meetra was looking at. To his surprise a force ghost slowly began to materialize right in front of him. After thirty seconds the identity of who that force ghost was quickly became apparent to everyone present in the room.

It was the infamous former Sith Lord that had been redeemed by his training of Vima Sunrider. It was Ulic Qel-Droma.

**"Greetings, Alexander Harris. I am Ulic Qel-Droma and judging by the look on your face you already know of me."** Ulic spoke for the first time.

Xander simply nodded his head in shock. However Meetra was not as shocked by the sudden appearance of the fallen Jedi Master.

"May I ask why you are here, Master Qel-Droma?" She asked defensively.

Ulic turned to the revived Jedi knight with some understanding. He understood why she was so defensive about him being here as he was a former Sith Lord. That usually left a very bad impression with Jedi.

**"Please rest easy Jedi Knight Surik as I'm here only to help train young Alexander in the ways of the force."** Ulic spoke in a calm and polite tone.

"Why would you train him? I mean no offense but I'm perfectly capable of training him as well." Meetra commented.

**"Well that is indeed true however the gods of this universe believed that he needs to be trained by someone who has experienced all of what the force has to offer."** Ulic casually responded.

"Wait there's no such things as gods as there is only the force." Meetra spoke greatly confused as to why a force spirit would make such a comment.

Ulic simply smiled at Meetra before he spoke in an amused tone **"The force can't explain everything about the universe, my dear as I have learned during my time as a Jedi and as a Sith lord."**

Meetra remained silent as she understood what Ulic had been conveying as she could recall several incidents back during the Mandalorian wars were she had seen things that simply saying that the Force was involved was just not possible.

"Um, excuse me, master Ulic but why would the gods send you to train me?" Xander politely asked the deceased Jedi Master.

"**Simply put they're placing the balance of the universe on your shoulders as these powers that be have become corrupt and ruthless towards everyone."** Ulic spoke with an uneasy tone.

"They kinda sound like the Jedi Councils if you ask me Master Ulic." Xander spoke in a nervous tone not knowing how the Jedi in the room would respond to his comment.

**"The Jedi Council is sometimes misguided but they tend to things in the best interest of the Republic."** Ulic defended his fellow Jedi.

Xander and Meetra snorted at the statement causing Ulic to become confused by they're actions.

"Yeah well tell that to the thousands of cultures that the Republic has destroyed for their own benefit." Xander retorted.

"Let's not argue over what the Republic has and hasn't done right now." Meetra intervened ending all discussion but deep down she knew that the young man standing next to her was right.

**"Yes well, I was thinking that I would train young Xander in the ways of the force while you Meetra train him in the ways of swordsmanship."** Ulic suggested to his fellow force users as a way to get back on track.

"I find this arrangement acceptable what about you Alexander?" Meetra spoke turning to Xander.

Xander thought about for a few minutes. He really needed the training.

"Alright on the condition that we inform my friend Rupert Giles as he has been like a father to me." Xander submitted.

Ulic and Meetra smiled as the request was perfectly acceptable. Thus marking the start of Xander training in the ways of the Jedi.

-X-

Deep in the darkside of the force an evil spirit felt the sudden arrival of it former lover into this new universe. It still remembered Ulic's stinging betrayal that killed her and forced their son to be taken in by the barbaric Mandalorians. However it did notice that Ulic had made contact with two powerful force users one of which was the perfect combination of the darkside and lightside of the force. It intrigued the spirit greatly. However there was something different about the force user that the spirit couldn't exactly place what it was. The dark spirit smiled as it gain a foothold in the mind of the foolish witch that had summoned her into this universe. Soon the spirit would take over the body of it's summoner after some nesscary changes had occurred of course. As the Spirit didn't want to share the same hair color as that bitch Nomi Sunrider.

**"Soon this miserable planet shall bow down to Aleema Keto!"** the spirit proclaimed to itself and began to laugh uncontrolablly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well There you guys go a new chapter. I know that Most of you guys voted for kreia but the few people who voted for Ulic gave me some very good arguments as to why he should be Xander's master. Now don't worry Kriea will make an appearance in this story as will several other charaters. Also I have a Poll on my profile that is related to this story, so go and vote. Please leave a Review comment.<strong>


End file.
